Nintendogs Items
Here is a list of Nintendogs Items that Takas has on Labrador/Shiba & Friends and a list of ones that he hasn't had yet. * = Labrador/Shiba Exclusive, ** = Dachsund/Best Friends Exclusive, *** = Chihuahua/Dalmatian Exclusive. Sports *White Rubber Bone *Red Rubber Bone ** *Blue Rubber Bone *** *Bicolour Rubber Bone * *Tennis Ball *Bark Ball *Rubber Mushroom *Football (known as Soccer Ball in America) *? Block *Dice Cushion *Terry Cloth Cube *Red Flying Disc *Blue Flying Disc *Yellow Flying Disc *Blue Camoflague Disc *Khaki Camoflague Disc *Yellow Sponsor Disc *Green Sponsor Disc *Pink Aero Disc *White Aero Disc *Shower Cap Disc ** *Life Ring Disc * *Dart Board Disc ** *Broken Clock Disc *** Toys *Balloon (Easy to decrease Trainer Points) *Bubble Blower (Easy to decrease Trainer Points) *Pull Rope *Jump Rope *Windup Toy *Talking Bird *Mario Kart ** (easy to decrease Trainer Points) (plays the Mario Circuit/Luigi Circuit/Yoshi Circuit Music from Mario Kart: Double Dash) *Bowser Kart *** (easy to decrease Trainer Points) (plays the Bowser's Castle music from Mario Kart: Double Dash) *Peach Kart * (easy to decrease Trainer Points) (plays the Peach Beach/Daisy Cruiser music from Mario Kart: Double Dash) *Remote Control Classic Helicopter Accessories *Red Leather Collar *Black Leather Collar *Purple Leather Collar *Green Leather Collar *Pumpkin Leather Collar *Blue Leather Collar *Dot Collar *Camoflague Collar *Rainbow Collar *Denim Collar *Platinum Collar *Woven Collar *Lucky Collar *Flower Collar *Spiked Collar *Japanese Print Collar (Shiba Inu unlockable) *Rhinestone Collar *Pearl Necklace *Red Classic Ribbon *Yellow Classic Ribbon *Checked Ribbon *Striped Ribbon *Red Polka-Dot Ribbon *Blue Polka-Dot Ribbon *Tricolour Ribbon *Purple Pearl Ribbon *Green Pearl Ribbon *Rose *Hibiscus Flower *Lily *Pair of Scholar Glasses *Pair of Business Glasses *Pair of Huge Sun Glasses *Pair of Sport Sun Glasses *Pair of Party Glasses *Pair of 3-D Movie Glasses *Ten-Gallon Hat *Yellow Baseball Cap *Red & Blue Baseball Cap *Beret *Straw Hat *News Boy Hat *Red Mario Hat *Green Luigi Hat *Knit Hat *Pirate Hat *Classic Tiara ** *Crown *** *Rack of Deer Antlers * *Graduation Cap ** *Party Hat *** *Top Hat * *Sombrero *Viking Hat *Santa Claus' Hat *Happy New Year's Day Tiara *Fireman's Hat (Dalmatian Unlockable) *Rainbow Wig *Lion's Mane Music *Keyboard *Music Boxes : *Box 1 : "Nintendogs Theme Tune" Music Box ** *Box 2 : "Super Mario Bros. Theme Tune" Music Box *** *Box 3 : "Puppy Waltz" Music Box * (Chopin) *Box 4 : "Dictionary" Voice Box (Plays recorded sound from the White Record) *5-Song Nintendogs Sound Track Records : *Track 1 : Street Marker (Walking) *Track 2 : Growler (Fighting) *Track 3 : Smilin' Dog (Playing) *Track 4 : Friendly Whiff/Whiff of Friendship (Meeting) *Track 5 : Chow (Eating) *6 Mystical Records that evoke Nature : *Track 1 : Surprise (Symphony) (Haydn) (also easy to decrease Trainer Points) *Track 2 : Nap Time (Unknown Artist) *Track 3 : Colonel Bogey (Alford) *Track 4 : Toreador/El Toreador (Bizet) (also from Carmen) (also easy to decrease Trainer Points) ("Toreador" means "bullfighter") *Track 5 : Flower Waltz/Waltz of the Flowers (Tchaikovsky) *Track 6 : Nintendogs (also the Nintendogs theme Tune) *Archie's 4 Secret Records : *Track 1 : Waves/Between the Waves ** *Track 2 : Modest Decor *** *Track 3 : Shedded Fur * *Track 4 : The Giant Socks *White Record (Record any message you like) Clocks *Modern Analog Clock *Marine Analog Clock *Clover Analog Clock *Marble Analog Clock *Silver Analog Clock *Smart Digital Clock ** *Cube Digital Clock *** *Wall Digital Clock * Etc. *Stick *Tissue Box *Dog Photo *Disposable Camera *Juice Bottle *Leather Shoe ** *Pump *** *High Heel * *Black Boot *White Boot *Lisa Doll *Stuffed Toy Dog *Stuffed Toy Bear *Moai Statue *Globe *NASA Shuttle Model *Meteorite *Weird Alien *Jack Russell Terrier Book (Jack Russell Terrier Unlockable) *Piggy Bank (easy to decrease Trainer Points) *Vase (easy to decrease Trainer Points) *Fine Vase (easy to decrease Trainer Points) Takas doesn't have those items yet! :( Sports *Pizza Disc *** *UFO Disc * Toys *Remote Control Combat Helicopter Accessories *Pair of Star Glasses Etc. *Promise Ring (High Price) *Gold Bar (High Price) *Very Fine Vase (easy to decrease Trainer Points) Category:Fun Stuff